


［花灯|勋伦］跟踪

by xiaofei



Category: pwp - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaofei/pseuds/xiaofei
Kudos: 2





	［花灯|勋伦］跟踪

魏大勋跟踪邓伦很久了，自从他进了这栋写字楼的公司工作，魏大勋就开始跟着他。

嘛，无外乎别的，一见钟情罢了。

但是魏大勋却不这么想，他把这理解为“荷尔蒙的一时冲动”，可谁知道他说的真话假话呢——兴许他连自己都敢骗。

终于有一天，他发现邓伦垂头丧气地一个人走在回家的那条又黑又深的巷子里，眼角的红色印记证明他早就哭过，但是现在魏大勋只有一个想法——让他再哭一次。

于是，魏大勋等邓伦深入巷子的时候，一个滑步过去把他横向抱在怀里，不给人一下挣扎的机会就亲了上去，吻得怀中人眼中又静悄悄地蒙上了一层水汽。

邓伦没有挣扎，反而在努力迎合——这让魏大勋非常气愤——是把我当成别的什么人了吧！！！他轻轻掐了一把邓伦的腰，被掐到的地方瞬间一震。同时，邓伦也不受控制地发出一声闷哼——被堵在了魏大勋齿舌之间。

魏大勋一边尝试着把邓伦的衣服脱下来，一边吻着他，尽全力地享受下位“并不情愿”的性事。他早就憋不住了，松开了邓伦的唇后就将视线转到了邓伦微微勃起的阴茎，想也没想就一口包裹住它——更让邓伦感到羞耻的是，他不仅要被口到射，还要被这个莫名就有了好感的人开拓紧致的后穴。

魏大勋的手指一下下碾过邓伦的前列腺，酥麻得仿佛过电一般的刺激刹那间通过邓伦的四肢百骸——他射了。射在了魏大勋嘴里。

原本埋头苦干的人吐出嘴里的异物，对着邓伦一边笑一边将精液慢慢地、色情地咽了下去。邓伦自然不想看他，羞得拿手臂挡住了脸。只不过没等多少时间，他就又被迫来面对他面前的陌生人——魏大勋的阴茎硬生生捅进了只草草做了几下润滑的邓伦的穴里，他分泌的肠液甚至还不够魏大勋进去一半。

“嗯……！等等……疼、啊……！”邓伦的手无处安放，只好半推半就地揽住魏大勋的脖子，头埋在他的颈窝里慢慢喘息。魏大勋简直对这个新玩具爱不释手却又舍不得打开包装，邓伦的反应就像是在勾引他把邓伦自己玩坏——那么魏大勋当然就照做了。“小兔崽子，怎么这么香。”

不知名的水声和隐秘的喘息回荡在夜深了的小巷里，情事中的两人在快感的漩涡里沉沦，爱情的火花也慢慢爆发。也许，邓伦早就发现他了，对他动心了，可这一切谁知道呢。

end.


End file.
